beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yosho Ki'Sing
Appearance Yosho appears as a short young man with rich brown hair and deep brown eyes to match. While short, his frame is built sturdy and tough, without sacrificing an agile and lithe appearance. His hair usually sits on his head in a messy but not unruly fasion. Common clothing and apperal he is seen in is heavy boots made for work and dirty worn clothes to match. Usually he can be seen in some sort of armorment; the heavier the better. Sitting on his back can usually be seen his prefered weapon of choice; a sword as tall as a man(Meaning taller than he is). Because of the tendancy for his sword to drag on the ground, he walks somewhat hunched over, but straightens his posture when standing, towering at a (not so) staggering five feet and two inches. Background Early Life Klaimian Military Proof of Knighthood After it becomes clear Yosho will be stuck in Grey's Mark for an amount of time until the marriage, he confide's in Corave and Juhani I'Qwee's company, attracted to the former for her insightful conversation, and the later because she is to be his wife. From the two he learns a bit more about the social life he'd mostly left behind, including social customs, such as marriage. It is explained to him that marriage is a divine and sacred right given to mortals by Corris and should be covetted. Because of this an Angel of Corris personally provides their blessing for the marriage, comuned with by a priest who gains divine insight and confirmation. Yosho, feeling a bit guilty for not having contributed anything to the marriage, esspecially in light of its divine signiffigance, is asked by Juhani if there is a matron Angel he would like to bless the wedding. Yosho offers Tahi Relle, the Angel of Balance, as a suggestion. Because Tahi Relle only deals in mortal affairs to erase them, and will not speak to mortals attempting to contact her, Yosho is treated with humorous replies from all ends, including Juhani. Yosho, eager to impress Juhani and the council of nobles he finds particularly annoying, challenges them to seek out the Angel of Balance's approval on his mark. When next Yosho rests, he offers prayer to Cataminei in hopes that he will see her in his/her dream at night. Cataminei feels his intentions and eagerly accepts him into her dream--extatic to see him with desire to meet her. After explaining the recent events in his life, Yosho Inquires the Angel of Dream's ability to speak with The Angel of Balance. Cataminei confirms that she can indeed comunicate with Tahi as well as other angels and she will pass on Yosho's desire. The next night, Cataminei brings Yosho to her dream and relays the angel of Balance's approval, and that the next priest that sought out Tahi Relle on the behalf of Yosho's request would receive confirmation and the Angel of Balance's blessing of the Union between Juhani I'Qwee and Yosho Ki'Sing. Yosho returns triumphantly to an indifferent council, and to the surprise and dismay of many, the bewhildered priest reported that Tahi Relle, Angel of Dreams, both gives her blessing, and would be presant at the union. An uproar of religious excitement flows throughout the city of Grey's Mark and temple's of Corris and of Morrivair in light of the situation. Unfortunately, only the privliaged are allowed to attend the royal wedding. To everyone's surprise, the Angel of Balance does not appear before anyone in the flesh. Most understand the Angel of Balance would not lie, but no one understand's that Yosho's sword at the time, worn on his person during the Wedding, is a part of, and therefore is Tahi Relle. Speculation about proclaiming Yosho a Paladin of Tahi goes about, but Yosho corrects clergy by explaining the method in which he communicated with Tahi Relle, which offers even more surprise as until that moment, it was assumed no one could remember the Dreams of Cataminei Relle. Yosho is instead recognized by the church of Rojas Vale as the first, Paladin of Dreams for his ability to communicate with Cataminei of his own will, and therefore attain divine insight from the Angel of Dreams. Abilities and Potential Yosho's primary form of combat is with his sword. He is exceptionally skilled with a two-handed sword, so much to the point of defeating men generations older and more experianced than he is. Because of his Feeling, Yosho cannot dream, but instead remembers physical change to his body during dreams. Similarly, his dreamstate does not affect himself, but others around him. At a young Age, Cataminei Relle, the angel of dreams invited Yosho to partake of her dream, like she does many. To the surprise of Cataminei, after several visits, the young mind called her by name before she introduced herself. After conditionalling and training, Yosho began to remember Cataminei's dream, not for comprehension of it, but because it had become a part of him. Because his body instinctively remembers the dreams of Cataminei, his mind and actively access his own dreamstate, the ability to force others to dream. He cannot force unconciousness, but beings that formerly did not dream, will gain the ability to dream. Yosho's Dreamstate is divine in nature, as it uses the dream of Cataminei Relle as a catalyst, making Yosho the only Paladin of Dreams by Cataminei Relle's virtue. He employs the power of his dreamstate during an encouter with a Compassion Demon named Saelin. Being a slave to The Overlord at this point, Saelin was created without the need to dream or function beyond its will. After Yosho forces Saelin to dream, she is broken free of the Overlord's control. However she still retains much of her former hatred despite this. After some interaction with the Demon Saelin, Yosho decided to briefly pursue the path of magic to augment his fighting. This pursuit quickly ended when Yosho set his arm on fire through his own conditional annex. Although, if he ever needs to set his arm on fire, he certainly knows how. Yosho's most devistating ability is a form dimentional manipulation. Because Yosho suffers from Feeling, he veiws himself and the outside world differently, confusing aspects of his Spheres of Existance and Eternity. When Yosho attempts to affect his mind with Magic, he instead affects his body, and vice versa. When he attempts to mimic his sister Dinishi's ability to teleport, he affects the wrong Sphere--His Mind. Instead of moving his body, his displaces his mind, which causes his body to "slide" to it. Used both ways, affecting his Mind and Body, Yosho learns to teleport using objects as a focus for his mind. His Mind focuses on an object, specifically slicing said object with a sword, and then his Mind forces his Body to instantly move to preform that action, while his body keeps his mind synchronized with it. This creates an infinitely-many possibilities of Yosho to be created from point A to point B while he attempts to slice whatever object he is focused on. However, if a part of him, or something he is holding, is stopped due to being unable to cut through the/an object, Yosho wil crash an "Infinitely many" times into the object, resulting in severe pain. His Essence takes the form of a black hound as large as a man that wears a black cloak over one half of its body. It bears two tails, one with a tip of golden fur. Because Yosho does not access the black hound, nothing is known about it. Category:Characters